Stand Down (OUAT Peter Pan fanfic)
by jaclcfrost
Summary: The moment Tyri is traded to Peter Pan in exchange for her parents to be granted with immortality, she feels lost. And in that state, Pan thinks he can make her his Lost Girl easily, unaware of the fight she will put up for some time. But once she reaches her breaking point, Pan will make his move, and she'll be unable to defy.
1. Prologue

As the couple pushed past brambles and shrubs and ducked under low-hanging branches, they weren't aware of the contract that would soon be bound to them. All they knew was what they wanted, and that they would give anything to have it.

"Meet in the woods? The woods of all places?" The woman complained to her husband, having had to walk with her skirts hiked up, she was not pleased with the thin gashes that now covered the bare skin of her ankles. "You know, I'm beginning to wonder if he would even be able to help us. What magic would a simple teenager know? And come to think of it, how did _you_ find him?"

"I told you already, he came to me at the tavern in town. He said he knew what we wanted and that he could give it to us." For the husband, the boy had acquired that knowledge, which enough proof for him. "Although he reminded me that all magic comes with a price. Frankly, I don't care what the cost is, I'm sure we can figure something out. Now stop complaining, I think I see him up ahead." The husband was correct, the boy was indeed up ahead. He stood in the moonlight, the stars being the only witness to the deal that was to be made. The boy underneath the moon smiled as the couple approached, his cloak billowed behind him as he approached them both.

"I see you managed to arrive here all right." His voice was coated thick with illusion, disguising the cruelness that was hidden beneath the surface of his polite smile.

"Tell that to my ankles." The woman huffed. The boy simply ignored her statement.

"Now that you're hear I believe we have some business to attend to. Now tell me again…what is it exactly you want?" It was the husband who answered, clutching a fairly large bag of coins in his hand, all the money the couple had been able to spare.

"My wife and I, we wish to acquire immortality. We never want to go through the torturous years of old age, never to feel weak or feeble. This is all we ask of you."

"_All_ you ask of me?" The boy scoffed, looking almost offended. His earlier act of kindness dissipating by the second. "I don't think you realize this isn't some spell I can just throw out to anyone. I hope you already have some plan to pay me."

"W-we have this." The man spoke hurriedly, holding out the sack of payment. It was snatched from his hand and the teenage wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I have no use for money." He stated coldly, shoving back the bag into the man's arms. "Either you think of something else, or we're done here." And with that, he spun sharply on his heel, beginning his descent.

"Wait!" This time, it was the woman who called out. The boy stopped abruptly, but only turned his head, waiting for her words to spark some form of interest. "Please, if you can truly help us, we'll give you anything. You can take our home, our belongings, anything, just…please, we beg of you."

"Anna!" Her husband spoke sharply, his words cutting through the night like a knife. "We cannot offer him that!" He seemed to have taken back his previous statement.

"Don't worry, I have no use for those either. Although," The boy paused, this time shifting himself completely back around and approaching the woman. He studied her with murky green eyes, and after a few breaths, a grin tugged at his lips. But unlike the one before, this smile was wolfish, predatory. "I am very interested in your child."

"Ch-child?" The woman, Anna, stuttered. Her blue eyes now twice their size.

"Yes, daughter in fact. Sorry to ruin that surprise." He wasn't sorry. His eyes gleamed with greed. "But I'd be willing to take that in exchange for your wish."

"Now wait just a minute, we are _not _giving away our child." The man raised a hand in front of his wife. "How do we even know you have the power to gift us with what we want?" He inquired, earning a bored roll of his eyes from the teenager.

"If you're expecting a magic show, I'm afraid it'll need to wait. You just have to trust me."

"Thomas," Anna spoke to her husband, her voice mangled and suddenly worn. "You know we cannot raise this child, we have neither the money nor the ability. Maybe giving her away is best."

Thomas's eyes were solemn and sorrow-filled. He knew his wife was right, they weren't meant to be parents, but that didn't soften the blow any less.

"Wait a moment." Both soon-to-be parents' attentions snapped back to their associate. "You can't possibly think I want an infant. I'll take her in say…sixteen years."

"You can't be serious!" Thomas exclaimed. "We can't care for her for that amount of time, only for her to be torn from us!"

"Your problem, not mine." The boy replied, wishing this deal would hurry up.

"At least we'll have her for part of her life." Anna said to her husband. "And she'll be safe with you, correct?" This question aimed at the boy. He nodded.

"She'll never grow old either." He explained. "Now this has become dreadfully boring. Do you agree or not?"

"Can we speak with her from time to time?" She asked.

"I'm not sure she would want to speak with you once the deal has been fulfilled, but I suppose." A lie, he wasn't planning to let them talk to her.

"We agree to your deal." Anna stated shakily. "It's for the best." She added in a whisper to her husband, who was shocked into silence.

"Excellent." The boy grinned,

And with a final smirk he vanished, leaving no trace, only the couple's folly.

**A/N: Aaaaaannnnnnddddd it's back.**

**This was actually horribly worse than my first version but oh well. **


	2. One

On that particular morning, when the fog smothered the sunlit sky and the now dark air seemed to grow thick with warning, I didn't think twice. When my mother slipped a ragged, cloth pouch into my hand and practically shoved me out the door to our small cottage, I didn't dwell on the fact that something about her was stranger than usual, or the fact she'd appeared to have given me a present. Even when the wind itself whispered harsh cautions in my ear I proceeded to make my daily trip into the trees, a bow and quiver slung over my back.

I didn't pay attention to these details because this wasn't a day I had been dwelling on for the past sixteen years like my parents. This wasn't a day of any importance to me, at least not yet. No, this was just another period of time to fill, despite the annual calendar which marked this date to be my birthday. But considering the other fifteen I'd experienced, it wasn't a day for celebration, especially once I was given the unwanted 'gift' (if you could call it that) that was soon to come. However, that about a half hour away, and for now, I had hunting to do.

One of the few valuable things I had learned from my father was how to hunt. That, and how not take anyone's crap, a lesson I didn't know would soon come in handy. For now, I just needed whatever it took to track down some food. Having picked up this skill fairly quickly, I was deemed the one who provided my parents with dinner. I didn't complain, it was better than being taught the usual lessons girls my age were learning. Unlike them, I was more comfortable with a bow and arrow, while they preferred thread and needle. To each their own I suppose.

Something I didn't expect while I walked amongst the pines, guarding this forest like sentinels, was the fact that I hadn't come across any of the usual creatures I'd brought home so many times before. Around me, the woods were eerily silent, something I hadn't made attention to upon entering, and another missed detail that would result in my downfall. No birds chirped or called to each other, the wind which had earlier given its precautions to me no longer flowed through the branches. The only sound was my breathing, muffled while I listened, waiting for something to shatter the stillness, something to disrupt the dream.

Nothing did, not right away. After pausing for a few more moments, I wondered if I should turn back, knowing I should've at least come across a squirrel by now. But I didn't go back, partially to my stubbornness, and I couldn't have anyway. Both mentally and physically. I knew I shouldn't return without some game, but I didn't know I couldn't go back because _it_ wouldn't let me. 'It' being the captor I would meet in the next five seconds.

After two heartbeats the once silent wind, had begun to pick up, now more urgent than before. It hissed, howling at me to go return home at once, even though we both knew I wouldn't, and that would not help matters. If possible, the already darkened sky grew darker, reminding me of the beginning of a storm. But it wasn't the weather I was worried about, what now firmly held my attention was the figure, floating in front of me.

My face, which usually resembled stone, twisted into a perplexed expression. I'm not the best at describing the supernatural, considering I hadn't had much contact with it, but the thing that stared down at me with a glowing, yellow gaze I classified as a shade. Its shape vaguely resembled a human, a human whose flesh and bones had been replaced by shadows. The shade's feet hovered above the ground, shoving the fact that it could fly into my thoughts.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering if this was from the group of monsters that attacked and or ate children, a tale I had overheard an elderly man telling a group of boys and girls at the market in town. Then again, it didn't appear to have a mouth, so that absurd idea was thrown out.

The shade only continued to stare at me, me staring right back at it, arms crossed almost impatiently over my chest. No fear ran through my veins. I was not afraid, not yet knowing I should've tried to get away, for this shade would lead me to a nightmare. Those were thoughts I would later think of, regrets I would soon have.

But now, in this moment, I only frowned in confusion as the shade grasped both my forearms, a surprisingly strong hold for a figure made of shadows. And I only tried to tug away as my vision was clouded and my whole body felt like it was being ripped apart. If I knew the events that would soon unfold, I think I would have tried to wrench myself free with a little more effort.

**A/N: Guys, I can't tell you how bad I feel about this story and how confusing I've been while writing. Truth is I'm really really self-conscious about anything I've written and it's stupid I know but I always feel like everything I write sucks (storybrookering, I hope that answers your question even though it's a terrible excuse). And special thanks to Fairyfinder for being the sweetest person ever!**

**Also I recently found out Levi Ackerman is probably in his thrities. The world is cruel.**

**Anyway, thanks for putting up with me, and thanks for reading! **


	3. Two

I didn't come back mentally in peace (or in time to react somehow to soften the blow of being thrown to the ground). When my conscience did return, it was after I landed face first into hard-packed dirt. Bits of bark and tiny pebbles scraped my skin, and once I pushed myself up and wiped a palm across my skin. Even with my vision slightly blurred, I saw clearly that my hand came back streaked lightly with blood.

Brilliant.

Shifting myself to sit properly, I was careful to not snap my bow, which was still slung over my back. I tugged the sleeves of the sweater I wore so they covered my hands completely, then rubbed my eye sockets harshly. Bringing my arms back down, I used them once again to help me rise to my feet. I was surprised my legs didn't give out, they felt like they would splinter and crack at any moment, resulting in another fall. I frowned as I brushed the dust and soil from my pants. _What the hell had happened? _

Squeezing my bleary eyes shut, I hoped that after opening them, my vision would be clearer. And it was, but the sight around me made me want to keep my lids closed.

I was in a small clearing of a heavily wooded area, yet I aware this wasn't the same forest I knew so well from back home. Sure the trees gave off that particular smell that comforted me, but the scent was mixed with another, one I couldn't place, only being able to describe it as somewhat salty. But the atmosphere grew stranger when I noticed the eyes that watched my every movement, like needles pinning my skin. I wasn't too shocked by the gazes that belonged to the boys who watched me curiously, in this clearing was a camp after all. I stood near a circle of stones that surrounded pieces of charred wood, subtle puffs of smoke still rose up and dissipated into the air every so often. Placed all around the area were tents, some better made than others. But beside the small living arrangements and fire pit, there wasn't much else to the compound.

I was only wary of the figures who still stood there, saying nothing. It appeared none of them were going to tell me what happened or how I got here, or better yet; what was going on. Another boy then shoved through the others, he stood tall and lanky above them, blonde hair curled out from the hood of his cloak, a long scar sliced down the side of his face. His glance full of calculation, the side of his mouth twisted in the slightest of smirks. I clenched my fists at my sides, furious that no one was saying anything.

"Are you all just going to gawk at me? What, never seen a girl before?" I snapped, hoping that would trigger at least something. Some only flinched at my outburst, but that's when the blonde spoke up, except he wasn't talking to me.

"Pan, seems we've got ourselves a lost girl." He declared, voice aimed behind me. I turned, startled by the other boy who appeared there, I hadn't even heard him approach. He flashed a devilish grin and I knitted my eyebrows in irritation.

The newcomer stood at least a few inches above me, his toffee-colored hair was swept neatly to the side, beneath his locks were two murky green eyes that gleamed with mischief. He wore an evergreen colored tunic, and brown burlap pants that were tucked into shin-high boots. Around his waist was a leather belt, and two bands of the same material were wrapped around his wrists. His grin turned smug as he watched me observing, but I didn't look away, not going to let him intimidate me.

"Boys, I'd like to have a word with our newest recruit." He announced to the group of boys who still lingered in a wide circle. "Alone." He added, his voice more forceful than before. And then they scattered, as if afraid he would punish them for not moving fast enough. When he faced me again, I took a step backward, my guard rising higher the longer he stood near me.

"Why are you bleeding?" His eyes hardened and he leaned closer, I recoiled. But he reached out a hand and before his fingers brushed my skin I swatted his arm away.

"Don't touch me." I said, deciding I should first lay down that rule. I raised my own palm to my head, clearing away the crimson that had been slowly pooling there, not that it was a serious injury.

"I can't guarantee that forever." He seemed amused, I only bristled more. "What's your name?"

"I could ask you the same question, but learning names isn't high on my list of priorities. All I need to know is what is going on." I stated bluntly, not caring the slightest about introductions. His smug smile retuned, and in that moment I couldn't think of another time I'd ever wanted to punch someone's teeth out more.

"I think your parents can answer that question better than I." He waved a hand in front of himself, and before I could ask the meaning, an image appeared, floating in the air. I gasped and raced forward when my parents appeared before me. It resembled water, the picture before me rippled, but I could make out the familiar faces that looked back at me.

"Mom? Dad? What's – "

"Tyri, wait a moment, it'll be explained soon, just hold on." My father interrupted, he turned to the boy and stern expression on his face. "Pan, we've fulfilled our side of the deal, now it's your turn."

"Of course." The boy, Pan, nodded his head once. He snapped his fingers, and through the image I saw a green light enveloped my parents. When it faded, their appearance wasn't any different, but they looked...renewed. They both were smiling from ear to ear while I stood there watching, shock numbing my whole body. I'd never seen magic at work, only heard about it, but I knew enough to figure out Pan had cast a spell on them, and I had a pretty good idea what it was. They'd always talked about youth and obsessively discussed "living forever" and "never facing old age". And now…

"Immortality. You traded your only child for immortality?!" I exclaimed in anger, my finger curled into fists pressing so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Don't fear Tyri, I will take good care of you." The boy appeared behind me and caressed my cheek, speaking before my mom and dad could. I turned to see him with an evil smirk on his face.

I had to be dreaming, this couldn't actually be real could it? I brought my right hand to my left forearm and pinched the skin as hard as I could. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. This was no dream.

"You don't understand, we will be able to live forever, something we've always wanted to do. Handing you over to Peter Pan was only a small price to pay for what we both have wished for our entire lives. And in Neverland, you can stay young as well." My mother said, taking my father's hand, she smiled weakly at me, as if that fact would make me feel better.

"You betrayed me, both of you." I whispered, my whole body felt battered, beaten up like a punching bag. I still doubted that my parents, the ones who'd cared for me my whole life, the ones I'd loved with all my heart, had handed me over like nothing. Those were the last words I ever said to them.  
Peter Pan waved his hand again and they disappeared, leaving the two of us alone in the camp.

"It's a shame your parents didn't want you." He smirked while gently sliding his palm down my face. I did nothing to stop him, I couldn't even move.

"What do you want from me?" I choked out the words, I could hear the pain in my own voice, and I was ashamed of it. Pan let out a laugh that made my blood run cold.

"Oh, believe me darling, I have many plans for you and I...and don't worry, we have all of eternity to spend together. Welcome to Neverland."

**A/N: I'm trying to make up chapters as fast as possible, but even then it'll take a while to catch up. I also really want to start another fanfic, but I'm not sure what it would be about, or on. And then I would want it to maybe be in some sort of AU.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd really appreciate feedback!**


	4. Three

Eventually, I got bored of glaring at Pan, for he never even acknowledged my venomous look. Instead, I narrowed my eyes at the dirt, my face seemed to be stuck in a permanent scowl. After the incident yesterday, I refused to eat anything offered to me or talk to anyone. No way was I giving them the satisfaction of receiving my attention.

Not that they wanted it, most of the boys here were scared of me, as they should be. I wouldn't hesitate to stick in arrow in them, except what would even be the point of that? There were too many to take on all at once, and killing them would only leave me stuck on this so called 'Neverland' alone. Besides, I've never killed a person, only animals, and that was because my family needed the food. As much as I would have loved to do some hunting, I would not provide anything for the camp.

Maybe Pan would just decide to kill me. If it came to that, I would fight best I could, even if I didn't stand a chance. Then again, he had wanted me to come here in the first place, for a reason I am still unsure of. I needed answers. I didn't know how or if I'd get them, but I was desperate to know why I was here, or if there were any chances to escape. But where the hell would I go? God, so many questions and nothing to solve them.

I fiddled with my necklace, although it felt like a collar. The jewelry I had found in the small cloth pouch my mother had given me the day I was taken. It was a deep blue gem that hung from a silver chain, she had told me it was given to her by my grandmother, who had gotten it from my great grandmother. I'll admit I was shocked to see it in the bag, I never thought I would find it anywhere than around her neck. The piece suited her well. My mother was indeed beautiful, with her dark hair and light eyes, but I hadn't ever been one to focus on people's looks, especially now. Sure she was pretty, but she was horribly ugly on the inside.

I guess giving me the necklace was her way of saying "sorry" or maybe just a birthday present. Either way, I wasn't wearing it for her, I wore it as a reminder of who I was, and who I would stay. No matter what happened here, on this horrible island, I would remain the girl I had left as. Nothing would get to me, I wouldn't let it, and _when_ I returned, I would march right up to my parents, just to see the guilt on their faces, see the regret in their eyes when they realized I was worth a lot more than immortality.

A rather extreme vow, I'll admit. But what they did was unforgiveable, and it didn't help that I was one to hold a grudge.

xxx

"You can't just sit around all day you know." I looked up without moving my head, eyes challenging the speaker. In front of me stood a boy, perhaps about my age, another one of Pan's minions. He visibly gulped when he saw my expression, his dark gaze grew panicked, and his face scrunched up.

"And you don't get to tell me what to do." I snapped. No one could, sure Pan could have me sent me here, but he could not make me do anything for him.

"I'm trying to help you, you'll get in trouble if you don't listen." He seemed to be more exasperated by the second. "Whether you like it or not, you're a part of all this now."

"I didn't ask for this." I replied, surprised I was able to keep my words so steady. "And I don't need you looking after me. I'm not sure if I'll ever get out of here, but while I stay, I won't be aiding any of you."

"You're in Neverland now, you don't have a choice." He replied, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Pan decides what happens around here, and he told me to get you to work."

"How about you tell Pan he can shove that notion up his –"

"I'd watch my words if I were you, Tyri." _Of course_. I didn't look up this time, I wouldn't look at the demon boy himself. His presence put me on edge, like he wanted me to hate him. And it was indeed working.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered, watching as the boy who previously spoke to me took a few steps back.

"That I am," Pan said with a chuckle, then his features darkened. "But Calum here is right. Anything on Neverland, including you, belongs to me, and I tell you exactly what to do."

I felt my left eye twitch, and mentally cursed for letting him get a reaction out of me. But now that I gave one, I might as well carry on with it.

"I am no one's property." My voice was low and dangerous. "I am not a slave that will do as you wish, and I am not an item that you can just add to your collection."

"Really? Because you sure were traded like one." He didn't. Pressing my lips together tightly, I forced down the white hot rage that was causing spots to dance in my vision. Pan must have noticed because he smiled smugly. "Face it, Tyri. What's done is done, and you can't do anything about it. So you might as well get used to life here."

I still said nothing. Maybe it was better to stay silent, my words would only betray me, make this whole thing even worse. Or maybe it was because I knew he was right, but of course that didn't mean I would ever accept Pan. I could learn to live here and fight him every chance I got, with either my voice or a good blow to his jaw.

That I could all figure out later, now I just needed time to think, and there was only one way I could do that.

"I'll go hunting." I spoke finally, and Pan's face lit up with a look of triumph, as if he had won. I almost laughed. _In your dreams_.

"Excellent, now Calum…" I had almost forgotten he was there, he had been so silent and still, like a guard. "Since you're a part of the hunting party, take Tyri with you, show her how everything works."

God, they had a _system_. I resisted the urge to gag. Then I frowned, Pan had known I would choose to do that all along. Although it was pretty obvious, me carrying around my bow all the time, but still.

Calem nodded, and motioned with his hand for me to follow him. Crossing my arms, I passed Pan holding my chin in the air, my whole being radiated hatred for him.

Yet he only grinned.

**A/N: (I did not proofread this and apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes) Ugh, I don't even know, this was bad. I wanted to rewrite chapter 3 because I didn't like the plot in that particular chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I started high school two weeks ago and it really really sucks. I have a lot more homework now than I had been expecting, and a lot less writing inspiration. I hope to get 4 out as soon as possible, but I'm not sure when that will be. Thanks so much for reading and being patient with me. **


	5. Four

"Are you wrapped around his finger, too?" This was the first question that popped into my mind after the long pause in between the conversation. Not that it was much of a conversation, I had done all of the talking. After following Calum in complete silence for so long, I was suspicious of what he was up to. Surely "showing me the ropes" didn't mean dragging me on some hike. And an infuriating one at that.

Branches snagged my clothes any chance they got, I stumbled over roots countless times, and walked right into spider webs almost as many. It was as if the island wanted to make this whole experience that much worse. There were no aspects I could think of that I enjoyed so far. But what did you expect? I had been brought here against my will. I suppose I had just assumed the destination I was going to would be a whole lot nicer.

"No." Calum's answer snatched my attention. Truthfully, I hadn't expected him to respond. He certainly hadn't to the previous comments and complaints I had made during the walk.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?" I tried again, unintentionally pouring a small amount of hope in my voice.

"No." Quite a robust vocabulary I had to admit.

After increasing my pace to walk beside him, I fell into synchronization with both his feet and swinging arms. I realized now that he was unarmed. I had to wonder if this was a trick, there was a high possibility of that after all. I hated having to be on guard every moment of the day, I hadn't been here long, and it was already stressing me out. Maybe that was what Pan was going for? Just another supposed answerless question to add to my list.

It was annoying really. Ever since I made eye contact with that devil of a boy, I knew he was trouble. I just hadn't expected him to be so much trouble that it gave me a headache.

My eyes darted over to Calum again, for the first time I was actually taking in his appearance. He didn't wear the hood of his cloak, like I had seen a lot of the boys do. His skin was the color of honey, and it was beautiful. Where I came from, everyone's skin resembled snow, and it was extremely boring. His almond-shaped eyes were an earthy brown, and when they caught the short, small gaps of sunlight peeking through the trees, they turned gold. His dark hair reached his eyebrows, and I noticed a tiny scar through his left one. Finally, my observation was cut short when he shot me a look, I immediately focused on the ground, and suddenly the dirt became very interesting.

It hadn't been a look of anger, only confusion, which led me to feel the same way. Desperate to convince him I wasn't looking at him for any other reason than to simply know what he looked like, I tried asking my question one more time.

No sooner had the words left my mouth did Calum stop dead in his tracks. I did too, perplexed by the now frantic expression that crossed his features as he looked left and right. I followed his glances, not noticing anything out of the ordinary among the thick bunches of trees and vines.

"I couldn't tell you where we were going before, for I had no idea myself." I was slightly shocked of his somewhat lengthy answer. Compared to his others, it was a major step up. "But I think we're where we should be. Now, I'm assuming you have some other questions that need answering?"

xxx

And in the next fifteen minutes, more information was revealed to me than had been in the past thirty-something hours I had been here. However, once Calum finished his long description of Neverland, and what happened here, there were still a few thoughts troubling me. Unfortunately, the only one who could help me with those was Pan, and gods know I wouldn't ever ask for his assistance.

So far, I knew this: the boys that lived here, or Lost Boys, were devoted to Pan, most from fear, but others, like Felix – the blonde with the scar I had seen in my first moments on the island – followed Pan out of sheer loyalty. Pan had taken these boys with him because they had been feeling 'lost', hence the name. Calum had been brought by the music of a pipe, and he was ashamed to admit to me that he still heard it, that part I didn't fully understand. Then he went on to explain how life at camp worked; the jobs the boys took on, the 'responsibility', and of course training, something I had to say I was looking forward to.

Finally, Calum told me something was going to happen, and soon. He wasn't even fully sure what, but he knew Pan was expecting someone, turns out I wasn't going to be the only new kid. Yet it bothered me, I didn't want for anyone to have to come to Neverland, this place was a hell. And after Calum was done talking, the hatred he had for everything here was clear on his face, along with the pain he was storing inside.

Then I asked the next question, though I felt guilty about it.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He visibly deflated, and I looked at my hands in my lap, and twisted them nervously.

"I want to leave as much as you do. I've tried to convince the others to join me, but they're either too scared or too far gone to want to do anything about it. Then you came along, and I could tell you'd stop at nothing until you were free from Neverland, and I knew I found just the person I needed to help me get out." He rose from the log we both sat on, and ran a hand through his hair, then rested both of them on his hips. "Look, Tyri. I can't do this alone, and as much as you'd hate to admit it, neither can you. I'm sure once we figure out an escape plan, we can get the others to join. What do you say?"

I paused, then blinked once, confused as to why I was hesitating in the first place. I needed an ally if I was going to make it here, and here was one offering himself to me on a silver platter. Hell, put a bow on his head to complete the whole thing. I didn't have time to think about any possible back-stabbing, if Calum and I worked together, we could be home sooner than I originally thought.

"It's a deal." He gave me a small smile, then drew his eyebrows together.

"We should head back, the walk took longer than I expected and Pan will be suspicious." I nodded, and stood to follow him.

I was troubled too, but not by Pan. I was more focused on where I could go after getting off this island. There was no home or family left for me, and I wondered if there ever would be again.

**A/N: I didn't proofread this (again), and I apologize for any errors. I'm more focused on getting the chapters out than I am on worrying about grammar and spelling, sorry to say. **

**I know this chapter isn't the most interesting but hey, I got stuff to develop.**

**And yet another apology goes to writing these so slowly. But thanks so much for reading and feedback is very much appreciated!**


End file.
